Strona poświęcona dyskusji
I''Witam z tej strony administrator i założyciel tej wiki.W związku iż zauważyłem że niektórzy piszą sobie na losowych stronach wiki swoje przemyślenia lub pytania postanowiłem stworzyć specjalną do tego stronę.Każdy może edytować tą stronę zadawać pytania lub pisać swoje opinie wrażenia przemyślenia itp. na temat serialu,a wikia nie będzie zaśmiecana.Pisać mogą nawet osoby nie posiadające konta proszę nie pisać na tematy niezwiązane z serialem !!!, 'a także piszcie śmiało propozycje co zrobić nowego na tej wiki. Dlaczego Babcia Emilia Aktorka to teraz nie Nidia tylko Maria Eugenia Penagos ????? Bo to jej prawdziwe imię wcześniej był błąd i widzę że o mnie pisaliście tak mam dużo wiki i będę tworzyć kolejne aby każdy serial nickelodeona miał swoją wiki w sumie będę miał ich z 20.Na każdej od poniedziałku do piątku będe coś dodawać mam czas od 6.30 do 14.00.No i dodałem nowe strony na niebezpiecznym henryku żeby było co czytać/Sponge 672 My ślałem że masz tak tylko tą i Niebezpieczny Henryk Wiki. Kiedyś nie wiedziałem że wogóle ktoś ma więcej niż 5 a nawet mniej założonych wiki i jak to możliwe żeby tyle aż mieć i dlaczego tylko na tej robisz tak dużo stron ? Jak był ten błąd i dlaczego masz czas od 6.03 do 14,00 ? Bo serial Jestem Franky to według mnie najlepszy ale teraz będę dbać o każdą i lubię Nickelodeon dlatego chce mieć ich 20 i już mam 7 a dzisiaj stworzę kolejne na moim profilu są wszystkie napisane a robię tylko do południa bo ile można to i tak dużo inni na swoich wikiach nie robią aż tyle stron na dzień. Ja też mam taki Profil ! ale dlaczego nic nie jest na nim napisane. Ale wczoraj był śmieszny odcinek te kłamstwa i ta powieść Ramona. Śmieszny był Ramon jak powiedział kim jest. A jakie kłamstwa i dlaczego nie jest ? Te klamstwa np ze margarita wyjechala albo ze paula boli brzuch i pobiegl do apteki albo ze christian rozczochal tamarę XD ogl mnie tez ramon i jego "swietna" powiesc rozsmieszyla mimo ze wczoraj wyjechalam i nie moglam obejrzez dzisiaj ogl ten odc byl mega smieszny hahah Na Angry Birds Wiki też jest bardzo śmiesznie (o wiele bardziej). Ciekawe czy do końca tygodnia zostanie dobite do 1000 stron a ta wiki jest najlepsza z wszystkich według mnie. Dla mnie też ta jest prawie najlepsza ale gdzie dzisiaj był ten odcinek i dlaczego nic nie jest teraz tam napisane ??? Wszystkie odcinki są na kreskówkazone. No, oglądałem tam ale dlaczego nic nie jest teraz napisane na tym moim Profilu. ?! Bo anonimy ten profil to niestety nie jest trwały znika po dniu jak i nie jest napisany cały wkład tylko z 24 h. Ale dlaczego tak jest... (To pewnie właśnie dlatego na żadnym profilu anonima nie było nic napisane.). No tak na każdej wiki tak jest i chyba jutro założę konto i może zrobie nawet kilka stron a co w wiki ci sie nie podoba? Że nie jest tak dobra? Nie, jest dla mnie właśnie Najlepsza. A zaraz ja chyba zrobię stronę to będzie moja pierwsza a właściwie to druga. A dlaczego wcześniej nie miałeś Konta ? Nie chciało mi robić sie ale jutro zrobie bede nazywać się dozorca Ramon a jaka strone zrobisz? Domines :) !!! Już jest o Dominusie Chodziło mi o Dom ines (Podobnie brzmi jak "Dominus"). Pewnie taką stworzy Sponge jutro który na bieżąco tworzy strony. A ten super odcinek będzie już dzisiaj może 40 Minutowy i jutro będzie drugi RAZ !!! Ja bym bardzo chciał żeby tak było !!!!!!!!!>. Ja też tak nie bedzie jest na nickelodeon grafik i dzis o 19.55 i 25 minut a jutro 20 Ale jak chcesz założyć Konto jutro to znaczy że w Piątek ? Tak. Może lepiej jeszcze tego nierób. Dlaczego już chce żeby miec profil i zbierać odznaki To możesz dostać taką odznakę jak Anonim na Angry Birds Wiki. Ale ja wole konto bo tak się nie wyświetlają chce byc czlonkiem spolecznosci ale spokojnie bede pisac na tej stronie bede nazywać się dozorca Ramon. Dlaczego akurat tak chcesz się nazywać ??? I jak będziesz mieć taką nazwę to chyba będę mówić na Ciebie "Dozorca Ramon" a nie tak jak mówiłem wcześniej. Bo lubie Ramona i możesz pisać tak jak do tej pory. Czyli Jak ? Bez osobowo tak jak teraz. A ja Mówiłem Osiemdziesiątka Piątka !!! A dlaczego tak ? Jak załoze konto mozesz mówić dozorco Bo masz taki numer. Czy Ramon jest twoją ulubioną postacią (kto jest twoją ulubioną i najgorszą ?) A tą stronę chyba zrobię za chwilę i będzie nazywała się "Dom Babci Ines". Tak zrób pewnie administrator jutro poprawi informacje ale to bedzie twoja strona Ramon najlepsza a najgorsza Wilson wczoraj mocno nakrzyczał na Ramoma i był wredny dla Sabriny i Paula. Sabriny nie było wczoraj w odcinku a dlaczego wszędzie piszę że ta Babcia nazywa się Dona Ines przecież mówili tylko Ines. No tak ale byl dla niej wrednyww sezonie 2 a pełne nazwisko i imie podane jest napisach końcowych które lecą tylko w wersji zagranicznej być moze będą ja tak nazywac w tych dwóch odcinkach Już za pół godziny będzie ten niesamowicie ciekawy odcinek !!!!!!! A czy to jest jej imię i nazwisko to znaczy że najpierw jest nazwisko jakoś dziwnie bo Ines to chyba imię ? Ale ciekawy odcinek był nie mogę doczekać się pozostałych 3 Dlaczego zmieniłeś słowo trochę na w ?!. Mam pomysł . Nie rób tego konta jutro tylko w następny piątek bo najpierw musisz zrobić coś Bardzo Ważnego co trzeba zrobić przed założeniem. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A pozatym to za szybko i wcześniej. ':( ' Nie no zrobie jutro bede aktywny tutaj i bedziemy pisac juz nie moge sie doczekac a co niby mam zrobic? Czy wcześniej zmieniłeś tamten jeden wyraz w tym co wyżej kiedyś pisaliśmy ? I dlaczego chcesz akurat jutro założyć kinto anie pojutrze albo nawet dzisiaj (chociaż l;epiej jak naj później) . Nic nie zmienialem dzis juz mi sie nie chce dlaczego lepiej jak naj pożniej? Konto fajna rzecz np odznaki profil czy dodawanie obrazow jutro z rana zakladam Ja pamiętam jak dawno na Angry Birds wiki to nawet chciałem się zalogować ale mi się nie udało a jakby mi się udało to teraz miałbym Konto i ciekawe jakby wtedy było zupełnie inaczej nawet na Angry Birds wiki i Spongebob i innych mógłbym pisać teraz Komętarze. Ale lepiej zrób konto jak Najpóźniej bo najpierw lepiej pomyśleć o tym dokładnie i czy na pewno chcesz to zrobić jak jakbym zakładał konto teraz (właśnie kiedyś napewno założę) to bym tak właśnie zrobił. A Anonimy też mają profile tylko jednak znika to co napiszą a ja właśnie wtedy mi się przypomniało że jest taki profil Anonima na którym jest coś cały czas napisane. A dlaczego chciałeś Rano zrobić to konto i o której godzinie ??? Jestem przekonany na 100% ze chce konto nie ma tu minusów około 7 rano je zrobie. Ale dlaczego 7. rano a nie później ????????? Ja bym chciał być wtedy tu dzisiaj byłem rano o tej godzinie ale jutro chyba nie bo niestety właśnie jutro chyba pójdę do szkoły dlatego nie będę mógł tu być od godziny około 9 aż do 16 !!! Pozatym wtedy już nie będziesz Anonimem więc to Koniec no i prawie tylko ja wtedy będę. I dlaczego na tymtam Profiu Anonima jest coś cały czas napisane i nie zniknęło. Już stworzyłem konto bardzo się z tego cieszę a anonimy są jakiś 31,94 i pewnie wiele innych tylko niektórzy nic nie edytują tylko czytają. No 31 pisze bardzo komentarzy i jest po nas drugim najważniejszym Anonimem. Widziałem też 94 i 5. Na stronie Franky są komentarze w których są chyba oni i chyba ktoś jeszcze. A Jak To Się Stało ??? Anonimie nr 178 zastanów się co napiszesz działasz mi na nerwy i psujesz wiki.Masz ostatnią szanszę inaczej zostaniesz zablokowany na zawsze. Nie wiedziałem że nie chciałeś robić strony Domu Babci Ines (chociaż się domyślałem bo długo jej nie było) ale dlaczego nie podoba Ci się przecież ten dom jest fajny bo jest z przeszłości !!!!!!!!! Chyba że chodzi o to że usónąłam to zdanie o czyichś Rodzicach na stronie tego Krasnoludka ale przecież chcieliście go usunąć bo się wam nie podobało pżecież. Z domem Ines to wzorowa postawa tylko tyle ze napisales na krasnoludku ze chyba byl w serialu i na stronje portal do prsszlosci pogrubiłeś litere k w dziewczynce. No bo jak była tu jego strona to chyba znaczy że był w serialu bo po co była by tu jego strona jak by nie był (chociasz jusz jej nie ma) zresztą nie wiedziałem dokładnie czy był dlatego napisałęm rze "chyba" był a po za tym nie wiedziałem żę nie lubisz Grubych Liter (ale terz pogrubjałeś nawet zdania) a pozatym na jakieJ ja "Dziewczynce" pogróbiłem skoro w słowie "dziewczynce" na wet niema li tery K. Zastanów sie co by krasnoludek robił w serialu tam było słowo dziewczynka a pogrubiam tylko u góry słowo kluczowe czyli nazwę strony. Przećierz rużne rzeczy sa wtym serilu. i prawie wszystko z nich ma tu strony (bo jest ich tu za durżo). A pozatym pamiętam jak napisałem literę kiedyś tu K i była nie gruba i też była usunienta więc jakie majom być jak a nie taki e ani nje gróbe ??? Zajmij sie czytaniem i pisaniem na tej stronie jak uwazasz ze cos ma miec strone napisz tu a ja dodam tak samo z ciekawostkami. A dlaczego mam tylko tu napisać ???!!! Bo najpierw musze to zatwierdzić.Chyba to lepsze niż zablokowanie? Jakie Zablokowanie ? Że nie bedziesz mogl nic pisac Ale Dlaczego ??????? Bo piszesz wiele razy złe rzeczy masz najpierw pisać czy możesz to napisać. A kiedyś gdzieś ktoś mnie zablokował za to że to Ktoś inny napisał coś co było (dla nich) złą rzeczą .. To niesprawiedliwe było ale tutaj dużo złych rzeczy pisałeś.. A l e dalczego co niby jest taki ego zuego w literce k i domu ines (a nawet jeśli już to przeciesz nie tylko ja tak robię). I gdzie mogą pisać zablokowane osoby ??? Nigdzie Ale to bardzo źle bo nie ma rzadnego sposobó na przekazanie informacji nie można powiedzieć niczego wogóle ??? Więc muszą gdzieś pisać chyba mogą na tych tablicach użytkowników nawet ostatnio widziałem że ktoś tak mjał. a przynajmniej na swoich stronach Profilach to zdecydowanie powinni więć dlaczego nie ''???????'' No nie wiem ale to nie pisz głupot już ani opinii. Ale dlaczego nie jak ta strona miała być dla opiniii ? I powinno się zrobić tak zęby zablokowani mogły gdzieś pisać w przynajmniej 1 miejscu najlepiej na profilu. Tutaj mozesz pisac mam na mysli na innych a tu mozesz co chcesz a o tym zablokowani nigdzie nie mogą pisać to nie ja o tym decydują takie są zasady tego kto stworzył cały system wiki czyli osoby odpowiedzialnej za wszystkie 364 polskie wikie. Ale tam gdzie był ktoś zablokowany i mógł pisać na tej tablicy to mówili że ten kto go zablokował na wiki tak zrobił że może on tam pisać i że mógłby też zrobić żeby tak nieb było. ''NIE JESTEM W TEMACIE ALE POD KAZDYM TUTAJ WPISEM PISZCIE NP JAKIS ALIAS NP; JEDNOROZEC BO TO WSZYSTKO SIE MIESZA NIE MA ODSTEPOW KAZDY PISZE CO INNEGO WIEC POPROSZE O PODPISYWANIE SIE BO WTEDY JEST TO BARDZIEJ WYRAZIEJSZE I WIESZ CO KTO NAPISAL !' Na tablicy wiadomości możesz pisać nawet jak jesteś zablokowany bo to twoja./Sponge672 A czy na innych i na profilu też ? I jak podobno to co się napiszę na profilu anonima to potem znika to dlaczego na takim jednym jest napisane coś cały czas. Na którym?/Sponge672 Kategoria:Ważne strony